brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Steve (Minecraft)
Minecraft |Variations = Micro Mob Minifigure |Accessories = Minecraft Pickaxe Minecraft Sword Minecraft Axe Minecraft Bow and Arrow Minecraft Shovel |Years = 2012, 2014-2020 |Appearances = 21102 Micro World 21113 The Cave 21114 The Farm 21115 The First Night 21116 Crafting Box 21117 The Ender Dragon 21118 The Mine 21119 The Dungeon 21120 The Snow Hideout 21121 The Desert Outpost 21122 The Nether Fortress 21124 The End Portal 21125 The Jungle Tree House 21126 The Wither 21127 The Fortress 21128 The Village }} Steve is a Micro Mob and Minifigure from the Minecraft theme. He is Minecraft's default Player Skin (Avatar). Although he is called Steve on the LEGO website, Notch has stated in the past that his name is spelled as "Steve?" since officially, he has no name and is referred to only as "The Player". As of the 1.8 update, the player may also have the default skin Alex. In the game. The Player is the character that users control in Minecraft, and is generally considered the unofficial main protagonist of the game. The two default player skins are known as Steve, a name suggested by Notch as a joke and confirmed on the 'Profile' page near the section that allows you to change your skins, and Alex, a new skin implemented in 1.8, with all unchanged skins being split between the two default skins. In the End Poem, after beating Minecraft you are called a player. Description Micro Mob Steve consists merely of five small pieces, stacked directly atop each other. A black 1X1 plate represents his legs, and a blue 1X1 brick his body. Two tan 1X1 parts, are each printed with a section of his features, and put atop each other to form his face. A reddish-brown 1X1 tile is used as his hair. Prototypes Steve consists of a special moulded head, with a printed/sticker face. There is also a teal torso and navy blue legs. ;Armoured Steve looks the same as his regular minifigure variant, but with the addition of a special pickaxe accessory, and armour. A knight armour piece fits in between the head and torso and represents iron armour. Background Steve found himself in a mysterious world filled with various strange creatures called Mobs, where he attempted to survive, gathered resources, and built magnificent structures. Lego.com Description Notes * In the set, he comes with extra 1x1 tiles for his face, hair, and legs, so the builder can make another Steve if they have another blue 1x1 brick. * The Micro Mob version shows Steve with light-blue eyes, just like in the game. However, the minifigure version shows him incorrectly with purple eyes. Gallery of Variants Appearances * 21102 Micro World (Micro Mob) * 21113 The Cave (Minifigure) * 21114 The Farm (Minifigure) * 21115 The First Night (Minifigure) * 21116 Crafting Box (Minifigure) * 21117 The Ender Dragon (Minifigure in full Diamond Armor) * 21118 The Mine (Minifigure in Iron Armor) * 21119 The Dungeon (Minifigure) * 21120 The Snow Hideout (Minifigure) * 21121 The Desert Outpost (Minifigure with Iron Helmet) * 21122 The Nether Fortress (Minifigure in Diamond Armor) * 21124 The End Portal (Minifigure in full Diamond Armor) * 21125 The Jungle Tree House (Minifigure with Iron Helmet) * 21126 The Wither (Minifigure in Iron Armor) * 21127 The Fortress (Minifigure in full Golden Armor) * 21128 The Village * 21130 The Nether Railway * 21131 The Ice Spikes * 21132 The Jungle Temple * 21134 The Waterfall Base * 21135 The Crafting Box 2.0 * 21136 The Ocean Monument * 21137 The Mountain Cave * 21138 The Melon Farm * 21141 The Zombie Cave * 21143 The Nether Portal * 21144 The Farm Cottage * 21146 The Skeleton Attack * 21147 The Bedrock Adventures * 30393 Steve and Creeper Set * 21153 The Wool Farm * 21155 The Creeper Mine * 21162 The Taiga Adventure Other Physical Appearances * 41612 Steve & Creeper * 21148 Steve BigFig with Parrot Gallery micro mobs.png|CGI of Steve and a Creeper Jeb.jpg|"Jeb" (lead developer of Minecraft) with a Steve Micro Mob Steve Fig 2.png|Steve as a minifigure Steve MineCon Prototype.jpg|With a prototype Sword LEGO Minecraft Final Minifigs.png|Final minifigure designs of Steve and a Creeper 15458056386_4749d963b1_q.jpg|A front view of the final Steve figure 15294498628_1e3781d2f7_q.jpg|The final Steve figure with a wood shovel 15480795282_8f18da54c8_q.jpg|The final Steve figure in Diamond armor 15481160395_7bfe225666_q.jpg|The final Steve figure on an Obsidian platform wearing Diamond armor Steve (Minecraft) with Diamond Armor.jpg External Links * Steve on Minecraft Wiki Category:Minecraft micro mobs Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012 Category:CUUSOO minifigures Category:Minecraft steve (minifigure)